Abrasive products are available in any of a variety of types, each generally being designed for specific applications and no particular type providing a universal abrading tool for all applications. The various types of abrasive products include, for example, coated abrasives, bonded abrasives, and low density or nonwoven abrasive products (sometimes called surface conditioning products).
Coated abrasives typically comprise abrasive granules generally uniformly distributed over and adhered to the surface of a flexible backing. Bonded abrasives, a typical example of which is a grinding wheel, generally comprises abrasive material rigidly consolidated together in a mass in the form of a rotatable annulus or other shapes such as a block-shaped honing stone. Low density or nonwoven abrasive products typically include an open, lofty, three-dimensional fiber web impregnated with adhesive which does not alter the open character of the web and also adheres abrasive granules to the fiber surfaces of the web.
Abrasive products are used industrially, commercially, and by individual consumers to prepare any of a variety of materials for use or for further processing. Exemplary uses of abrasive products include preliminary preparation of a surface before priming or painting, cleaning the surface of an object to remove oxidation or debris and grinding or abrading an object to obtain a specific shape. In these applications, abrasive products may be used to grind a surface or workpiece to a certain shape or form, to abrade a surface to clean or to facilitate bonding of a coating such as paint, or to provide a desired surface finish, especially a smooth or otherwise decorative finish.
Abrasive products that have shaped abrasive structures affixed to a backing are commercially available. Such abrasive products may be in the form of, for example, abrasive sheets, belts, or wheels. The shaped abrasive structures generally have abrasive particles and a binder that bonds the abrasive particles together, and typically to the backing.